Facétieux Bagage
by Mirliton
Summary: One Shot. Le Bagage mange tout ce qui bouge, ou ne bouge pas d'ailleurs, ce qui ne laisse pas de poser problème à l'U.I. Ridculle va t il accepter de laisser son bilboquet pour régler la question?


**Disclaimer**: le génie est à Pratchett, je garde le délire.

**Rating:** comme d'hab'... léger délire, rien de bien méchant. Le Bagage n'a pas exactement le caractère qu'on lui connaît, meuh bon, hein... La lecture demande qqes souvenirs de l'Université Invisible, éventuellement de Va-t-en-Guerre et bien sûr du Bagage aux petits petons meugnons.

1er One Shot de ce qui sera peut-être une courte série sur le Bagage.

**Pauline Jeanne**, si tu viens fureter dans le coin, attends-toi à trouver ici prochainement... tu-sais-qui face au cocoffre à papattes... (c'est ta faute, tout ça! )

**Benebu**, si tu es dans les parages: spécialement pour toi: la force d'inertie de Ridculle.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**L'omnivore justicier.**

-

Une silhouette rouge chapeautée entra en coup de vent (et sans frapper) dans le bureau en criant :

« Archichancelier, c'est une honte ! Ce… »

**_BAM_**

Ridculle ne se donna pas la peine d'interrompre son occupation.

« Tout va bien, Major de Promo ?

- Mnfmfmff. »

Le mage tentait de se désincruster du mur faisant face à l'entrée. Il parvint après de laborieux efforts (que Ridculle suivit avec un intérêt tout scientifique) à se décoller et son corps retrouva tout son (ample) volume. Mais son chapeau, qui s'était trouvé pris entre le mur et lui, semblait devoir rester définitivement en 2 D. Le Major tituba vers le bureau de Ridculle (le fait qu'un de ses yeux fixe le Moyeu et l'autre le Bord rendait l'opération quelque peu ardue), en tentant vainement de mettre son couvre-chef. Ridculle lui signala aimablement en désignant le triangle de tissu bi-dimensionnel:

« Ca marchera mieux si vous faites un pliage d'abord. »

Les yeux du Major de Promo se mirent enfin d'accord, fixèrent l'ex-chapeau, et le mage renonça à s'en coiffer. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées (le coup asséné par la porte avait produit un léger désordre parmi ses neurones) et retrouva finalement (entre « Réclamer aux cuisines plus de rab pour les prochains repas » et « mettre un somnifère dans le verre du Doyen pour que cette fois il nous reste un peu de chantilly ») l'objet de sa visite.

« Oui, je disais donc que c'est une honte ! Rendez-vous compte, en pleine Université, une telle abomination, c'est… Ridculle ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas !

- Non. Ca ne fait pas partie de mes fonctions. »

Et l'Archichancelier envoya malencontreusement la boule en octofer de son bilboquet sur le crâne dépourvu de toute protection mago- chapeautale de son collègue.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Un quart d'heure et quelques bosses plus tard, le Major de Promo y était encore. Ridculle, lassé, cessa d'agiter son bilboquet (à la grande joie du seul encrier rescapé de son bureau) et soupira. Depuis quelques temps, il n'entendait plus que ce refrain : Bagage, Bagage, Bagage. A croire que le polypode était partout où il ne fallait pas, embêtait tout le monde et mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous le couvercle. Rien qui le distingue fondamentalement du mage moyen ; c'est ce qu'il répondit à celui qui lui faisait face. Le Major fulmina.

« Mais lui ne se contente pas de ce qui est dans son assiette ou dans celle des autres ! C'est la troisième fois qu'il me boulotte un livre ! Sans compter qu'on n'a plus vu ce pauvre Acrimon depuis une semaine.

- Acrimon… Acrimon… Celui qui piquait les desserts de l'Econome et qui a poussé Rincevent dans la mare il y a 8 jours ?

- Oui, bon, d'accord, lui l'a peut-être mérité. Mais **MES LIVRES** ! Il est hors de question que nous tolérions ici un libriophage. »

Et ainsi de suite. Ridculle finit par jeter dans un coin son bilboquet (« Schling Scouic » fit le dernier encrier, rendant l'âme dans une flaque d'encre rouge) et il se leva. Le Major se sentit comme ce prophète klatchien qui avait, paraît-il, fait venir à lui une montagne **(1)**. Mais lorsque l'Archichancelier lui fit signe de passer devant, il hésita à la vue de la porte, à laquelle il jeta un regard nerveux. La porte resta impassible. Ridculle sourit:

« Oh, pas d'inquiétude. Elle ne s'en prend qu'à ceux qui entrent sans frapper. C'est le Patricien qui me l'a faite envoyer: elle vient d'être découverte dans une cave du Palais et elle ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Lui, il aurait plutôt des problèmes avec ceux qui frappent sans entrer. **(2)** »

Et il poussa en avant son collègue crispé, qui franchit le seuil en triturant son chapeau aplati.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Les mages se disputaient pour savoir qui terminerait le denier cookie aux amandes. Comme d'habitude, le Doyen était en bonne place pour l'emporter. Son lourd Bourdon faisait des ravages sur les doigts de ses concurrents en gourmandise.

Lorsque Ridculle entra dans la salle de réunion, suivi d'un Major de Promo tentant désespérément d'insuffler un peu de vie (ou de volume) à son chapeau, la situation était tendue. Contre toute attente, le titulaire de la chaire de Runes Modernes s'était emparé de l'Ultime biscuit et esquivait habilement le Doyen et son Bourdon, les Etudes Indéfinies sautillait partout en grimaçant et en se massant la main droite, et l'Econome pleurait dans un coin devant son macaron à la framboise qui avait visiblement fait une rencontre malheureuse avec le Bourdon du Doyen.

Il était temps d'intervenir. L'Arhichancelier hurla un bon coup :

« Attention ! V'là l' Bagage ! »

Tous s'immobilisèrent, à part le Doyen qui, lancé à pleine vitesse sur son fauteuil roulant, percuta les Runes Modernes, saisit le cookie et le croqua. Le bruit de son dentier contre le biscuit fit sursauter tout le monde ; les mages se détendirent un peu quand ils constatèrent qu'aucun polypode n'était en vue.

Les Etudes Indéfinies lança un regard furieux au Doyen qui récupérait les miettes tombées sur sa robe. Ridculle ne lui laissa pas le temps de ranimer la querelle culinaire.

« Bon, alors, c'est quoi l' problème avec ce tas d' planches sur pattes ? »

Les mages se renfrognèrent, et le Doyen marmonna en postillonnant quelques éclats d'amande :

« Ca fait des semaines qu'on vous l'explique. »

La figure de Ridculle irradiait une telle innocence étonnée qu'ils renoncèrent à râler.

Les Etudes Indéfinies prit le relais d'un air digne.

« Rincevent ne le nourrit pas assez. Et de toutes manières cet objet est entaché de perversité. Il ne mange rien de ce qui est servi par les cuisines mais il choisit sa pitance dans nos effets personnels. Nous pouvons tous en témoigner. »

Les mages présents hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, à part l'Econome qui sanglotait devant un Effet Personnel à la framboise dans l'écrabouillement duquel le Bagage n'avait visiblement aucune responsabilité.

Ridculle connaissait son monde.

« Oh, c'est vraiment curieux ça. Moi qui croyait que ce Bagage ne cherchait de noises à personne tant qu'on n'embêtait pas Rincevent ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa. On entendit, entre les reniflements de l'Econome, une mouche voler, mais elle partit vite : tous ces relents de culpabilité, très peu pour elle.

Le Souvenir d'un _Rincevent à qui on pique son dessert_ traversa la pièce en courant pour se planquer, honteux, sous un placard; le Souvenir d'un _Rincevent trempé avec un seau renversé sur la tête_ cavala se mettre à l'abri des regards sous une assiette, et celui d'un _Rincevent trébuchant sur un pied tendu_ réussit à se glisser dans le chapeau bi-dimensionnel du Major de Promo. Seul un Souvenir de _macaron rose encore entier_ resta à flotter en l'air, indécis, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là, avant de regagner le cerveau (_sic_) de l'Econome. Qui se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Bref, presque tous les mages présents se dandinaient d'un air inconfortable, à part le Doyen qui gardait d'un air buté son Souvenir bien à l'abri de tout remords au creux de ses pensées. Le Major de Promo finit par se lancer.

« De toute façon, moi j'ai besoin de ces bouquins. »

Ridculle resta de marbre.

« Et c'est l'Université qui me les remboursera. »

Ridculle fronça les sourcils.

Le Major de Promo n'y tint plus et cria :

« Et ils coûtent très cher tous les trois ! »

Ridculle devint immédiatement très sérieux :

« Bien. Prenez tous vos Bourdons, on y va. On le traque, on l'attrape, un sortilège de régurgitation et on n'en parle plus. Des questions ?

- Euh… Archichancelier… je n'ai pas bien compris : _qui_ l'attrape ?

- Ah, les Runes. C'est bien de vous porter volontaire pour cette délicate phase de l'opération. Major de Promo, allez me ramasser l'Econome : il servira d'appât, je crois que le Bagage supporte mal de le voir pleurer. »

Tandis que les Runes, livide, cherchait visiblement comment il pourrait honorablement expliquer qu'il n'avait finalement pas envie de récupérer ses Effets Personnels, le Major se dirigea vers le pleureur de macaron. Ce dernier, un peu calmé, tâchait religieusement de récupérer quelques miettes avec une cuillère, mais pas en vue d'une sépulture (à moins que l'Econome ne soit un adepte des rituels nécrophages). Il hurla lorsque le Major l'empoigna pour le traîner hors de la pièce, suivi des chasseurs de Bagage.

-

Quelque part dans l'Université Invisible, les échos de ce cri frappèrent un Coffre. Qui frémit. Et cent petits pieds, surgis sur ses côtés, entrèrent en action.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Le Bagage trottinait d'un air courroucé dans les couloirs, guidé par les sanglots du Mage- à- l'air- gentil- que- les- autres- embêtaient- tout- le- temps. Il le trouva visiblement trop tard : l'Econome était seul, au centre d'une pièce, une cuillère pleine de confiture et de miettes roses dans une main et un triangle de tissu rouge dans l'autre. Le Bagage retint un soupir et s'avança : il pourchasserait le coupable plus tard (la piste de la confiture serait facile à suivre). Il s'approcha de l'Econome et se posa près de lui. Le mage se calma aussitôt pour se blottir contre ses planches. Pas de témoins en vue? Le Bagage rétracta ses pattes : personne ne le voyait, il pouvait servir de doudou au mage chagriné.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Le Major de Promo blêmit : cet escogriffe d'Econome lui avait pris son chapeau 2 D, le Bagage était fichu de croire que c'était _lui_ qui avait piqué le macaron. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : Les Runes Modernes, après un bref marmonnement à l'intention de la Dame et une malédiction adressée au Destin, se lança à l'assaut avec un gargouillis qui passerait peut-être pour un cri de guerre chez les carpes mutiques du Contre-Poids.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

L'effet de surprise joua finalement en leur faveur. Le Bagage, tout à son câlin avec l'Econome, n'avait pas remarqué le Cercle de Confinement Magique tracé à la craie sur le sol : les Runes a eu le temps de l'activer d'un coup de bourdon flamboyant avant de se retrouver embagagé.

L'Econome, pris dans le cercle, ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en battant des mains :

«De la magie ! »,

tandis que son compagnon de bois et de captivité découvrait avec un grondement sourd deux rangées de dents taillées pointu pointu pointu.

Les autres mages sortirent de leurs cachettes ; les Etudes Indéfinies, compatissant (après tout ça aurait pu tomber lui: il s'apprêtait à poser la question qui avait valu ce rôle dangereux à son collègue quand l'autre l'avait devancé), tapota amicalement l'épaule des Runes qui chancelait. Ridculle affichait son air jovial habituel.

« Bien bien bien, vous voyez les Runes qu'y avait de d' quoi s' biler. D' toutes façons, le Bagage n'est pas assez fou pour manger un vieux machin racorni comme vous. On passe à la suite. »

Les Runes n'eut pas le temps de protester et brandit son Bourdon comme les autres. Le sort de régurgitation, quintuplé, frappa de plein fouet le Bagage aux abois. Il chancela, hoqueta, ouvrit grand le couvercle et…

Un dentier atterrit sur le sol dans un cliquetis macabre. Les mages le fixèrent, tétanisés, jusqu'à ce que l'Econome gazouille joyeusement :

« Oh ! le dentier d'Acrimon ! Je le reconnais, il l'a une fois coincé dans une pomme qu'il m'avait volée… »

Ridculle marmonna :

« Enchaînons, enchaînons. »

**2eme sort.**

Le Bagage cracha d'un air dégoûté une paire de chaussettes vertes avec « I'm a wonderful wizard » brodé en lettres d'or sur le bord supérieur. Et un trou au niveau de chaque gros orteil. Ridculle avait l'air interloqué. Le titulaire de la chaire des Runes Modernes expliqua d'un air très compassé que sans ses chaussettes fétiches ('fétides', corrigea le Doyen avec une grimace) il ne pouvait aligner 3 runes qui produisent un sortilège acceptable. D'où nécessité de récupérer son précieux Effet Personnel, pour le moment inaccessible dans le Cercle de Confinement.

**3eme sort.**

Le Bagage expectora un vieux dragon en peluche élimé. Ridculle considéra l'Effet Personnel les sourcils froncés. Le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies dit que, comme l'indiquait le qualificatif 'indéfini', ses recherches portaient sur un peu tout ('et n'importe quoi' ajouta le Doyen). Y compris les dragons en peluche. Il jeta un regard attendri à son dragonneau et s'apprêta à lancer avec ses collègues le…

**4eme sort**.

Une boîte à biscuits tintinnabula sur les dalles. Les regards convergèrent vers le Doyen, qui haussa les épaules. «Ma réserve personnelle. J'y tiens beaucoup.»

Ridculle commençait à ressembler à une cocotte-minute sans soupape de sécurité : visiblement, il pensait que tout cela ne justifiait pas que l'on interrompe son bilboquet-massacre. Le Major de Promo commençait à être inquiet, car ils allaient lancer le...

**5eme sort.**

Le Bagage toussa, éructa, grinça des dents et finit par rendre trois livres : 2 tombèrent en exposant leur titre aux regards, le 3eme ouvert à une page manifestement fréquemment consultée. Le Major de Promo se précipita pour les récupérer et heurta violemment le Cercle de Confinement. Tandis qu'il tentait de calmer ses neurones (qui commençaient à l'avoir mauvaise, avec tous ces coups sur la tête), les Runes s'approcha. Et vit les titres des deux 1ers bouquins ainsi que les illustrations du dernier.

« Oh, les fameux ouvrages klatchiens sur les jardins… Dites donc, Major, les illustrations ont l'air de Leonardo da Quirm, non ? »

Les mages ricanèrent ; le Major, piqué au vif, répliqua :

« Visiblement, cette édition vous semble familière. »

Les Runes empoigna son Bourdon ; celui du Major le démangeait visiblement. L'intervention de Ridculle coupa net la querelle.

« Sur les jardins ? Ca tombe bien, il faudrait redessiner les nôtres. Faites un peu voir… »

Les Runes et le Major se regardèrent rapidement : si l'Archichancelier se rendait compte qu'ils l'avaient dérangé pour rien de plus important que quelques livres coquins et une paire de chaussettes, ça allait chauffer. Ils s'interposèrent avec un bel ensemble :

« Oh non, ce ne sont pas les livres appropriés.

- C'est pour les jardins érot… euh exotiques…

- Oui, c'est ça, fantasm… euh fantasques… »

Ridculle repoussa les deux mages et s'approcha du Cercle de Confinement.

Les Etudes Indéfinies, qui dans l'affaire avait à son actif un dragonneau mauve et vert à la crête mâchouillée et qui avait fini par comprendre l'urgence de la situation, lança en dernier recours :

« Oui, c'est inspiré des plans de Janson Bougre de Sagouin. »

Ridculle s'arrêta net. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une certaine salle de bain condamnée **(3)**. Il recula prudemment.

« Effectivement, il valait mieux les récupérer : qui sait où part tout c' qu'avale ce tas d' planches… et en quelles mains ils auraient pu tomber… »

Un cri l'interrompit. Le Doyen trépignait sur son fauteuil et tambourinait sur les parois invisibles du Cercle de Confinement : l'Econome avait ouvert sa boîte à biscuits et regardait avec ravissement toute une collection de macarons multicolores légèrement rassis.

Le Major de Promo résuma la pensée générale :

« Maintenant il faut récupérer tout ça sans se faire embagager. »

De féroces dents luisaient derrières la protection magique du Cercle.

Finalement, après une discussion houleuse sans cesse interrompue par les cris de rage du Doyen (l'Econome, après avoir savouré les macarons aux marrons, à la vanille, à la violette et au chocolat, attaquait ceux à la cerise), ils se mirent d'accord pour un sortilège d'oubli doublé s'une illusion de désorientation : le poirier savant résistait aux plus puissants sortilèges, mais certains, mineurs, pouvaient l'affecter. Et il n'était pas plus à l'abri que les mages des illusions.

Une série d'éclairs fusa. Le Bagage vacilla. Les mages rompirent le Cercle de Confinement et se précipitèrent pour récupérer leurs biens. L'Econome se laissa faire lorsque le Doyen lui arracha son Trésor des mains : il était repu. Et pour cause : la boîte était vide.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Le Bagage titubait. Il se sentait vaseux, avec une impression de gueule de bois – enfin, de gueule de chair. Très désagréable. Et il se trouvait au milieu de mages qui ne le regardaient pas d'un air effrayé : la situation était suffisamment inhabituelle pour être déstabilisante. Que faisait-il ici déjà ? Bah, ça lui reviendrait bien. En attendant, il allait retrouver son Mage- Malchanceux préféré avant qu'un monstre ne le lui boulotte. Rincevent attirait toutes sortes de créatures qui craquaient délicieusement sous la dent, et il se sentait justement une petite faim. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas mal assuré.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

L'Archichancelier, chancelant sous le poids des livres, répéta encore au Bibliothécaire déçu :

« Non non non. Juste _un _livre sur les jardins, pas une encyclopédie. »

Visiblement, il ne tenait pas à potasser _Du Jardin bi-dimensionnel aux cultures multi-universelles : la métaphysique appliquée au jardinage_ en 20 volumes de Teston Cervelat.

Le Bibliothécaire soupira, remit en place les ouvrages d'une patte habile et réfléchit. Finalement, il donna à Ridculle un in-octavo assez épais : _L'art de cultiver son jardin_, de H. V. **(4)**

L'Archichancelier lut le titre et sourit.

« Bien. Ca ne concerne pas les jardins klatchiens, au moins ? »

Le Bibliothécaire lâcha un 'GlooK!' étranglé et fixa son interlocuteur : le problème avec Ridculle, c'est qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

L'Archichancelier sortit de la bibliothèque, songeur. Pourquoi l'anthropoïde avait-il eu cette expression ? le problème avec le Bibliothécaire, c'est qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il haussa les épaules et commença sa lecture en marchant. Et n'ayant pas vu arriver Rincevent qui déambulait, le nez en l'air, il lui rentra dedans et s'éloigna en oubliant de s'excuser et sans écouter les protestations du mage.

Quelque part dans l'Université Invisible, une centaine de pattes se mirent en mouvement.

-

FIN

-

§-OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO-§

-

**Voilà voilà... pas de quoi casser tois pattes à un Bagage, juste un peu d'amusement... **

**- **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes :**

**(1)** « **Si le prophète ne va pas à la montagne, la montagne viendra au Prophète** » d'après les textes sacrés. Selon la légende, certains Rhétoriciens auraient contesté le fait et, y voyant une dangereuse métaphore, convoqué le prophète incriminé. Le jour venu, ce dernier était arrivé sourire aux lèvres et Bourdon en main. Les Rhétoriciens les plus avisés se sont éloignés en vitesse. Les autres ont probablement été convaincus par le millier de tonnes de roches et de terre qui s'est abattu sur eux. Le prophète, l'air navré, s'est excusé auprès des survivants : il n'avait fait venir qu'une modeste colline, si on lui laissait un peu de temps il pourrait… Les Rhétoriciens coupèrent court et lui accordèrent le droit de prétendre pouvoir déplacer collines _et_ montagnes.

Par la suite, personne ne demanda de preuve à celui qui affirma : « Donnez-moi un point d'appui et je soulèverai le Disque-Monde ».

(comme dirait Rincevent : Expérience est mère de Survie).

**(2)** Cf. La Vérité.

**(3)** Cf. Le Père Porcher. Je n'ai pas mes Pratchett sous la main, mais il me semble bien que le prénom de l'architecte fou est Janson. Pour rafraîchir les souvenirs: la salle de bain est construite par Bougre de Sagouin, et elle produit suffisamment d'effets 'étranges' (visiblement en-dessous de la ceinture) pour que Ridculle lui-même ait le bon sens de la faire condamner (après l'avoir faite ouvrir pour savoir pourquoi elle avait été condamnée une 1ere fois).

**(4)** Cf. le Vade-Mecum du Disque-Monde, article Veterini (dernier paragraphe : ce qu'aimerait faire le Patricien à sa retraite, à supposer qu'il la prenne un jour).


End file.
